My Smile's An Open Wound Without You
by Toume Ummei
Summary: JackElizabeth WillAryanna Jack is trapped at the ends of the earth, in the bleakest stretch of sea there is. Trapped, with Aryanna Parker. The daughter of Davy Jones. What will happen to them now?
1. Goodbye Love

**..::.. 1 ..::.. Goodbye Love ..::..**

It had been three months since that horrible day. She remembered it like it had just happened. Her kissing him, a feeling her lips would never forget, then chaining him to that post. And leaving him there.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked, placing an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off kindly, offering him nothing but a bitter remnant of a smile. Since that day, things had changed for her. Her heart had changed. She loved Jack. She killed Jack.

"Ms. Turner?" Barbossa asked kindly. He certainly had changed since becoming alive. No doubts that he was still a pirate at heart, but now . . . somehow, she related more to him. Probably because of Jack. He had changed her heart. He was right. She hated to admit it, but he was. She was curious.

Curious as to how it could have been to love him. To . . . persuade . . . him as he had put it.

"It's Swann and it's nothing. We sail on." She replied monotonously. She walked to the edge of the ship, staring into the deep, dark waters.

He was there, somewhere. At the ends of the earth, beneath the dark waters, with Davy Jones. Unless Norrington had stabbed the heart, or lost it, or any other number of things. Then, perhaps, he might not have been there at all. He could be lost forever.

Salt poured from her eyes. From her eyes into the sea. She went into the sea. Her tears joining her love.

"Goodbye love. Goodbye until we meet again." She whispered gently.

"From your lips to his heart, that's where they are love." Will whispered sadly, standing beside her.

"I never meant to hurt you William." She whispered, not looking at him. She couldn't. It would kill her. Will sighed, nodding his head.

"And you never meant to love him either." He replied, almost angry at himself. She shut her eyes tightly, two more tears escaping. Will took that as his cue to leave, her heart had moved on.

"Goodbye love." She whispered once more. It was going to be a long trip.

**..::.. Meanwhile . . . ..::..**

"Oh bugger all." Jack whispered, staring doubtfully at his surroundings. Black, grey, stormy, dark, and ooh, some more grey just to shake things up abit.

"Well this is the pits." He added. The sea roared around him, and wind cut him from all sides.

"You have no idea." Came a voice beside him, off to the left a bit. He jerked around, staring, in vain, to see who it was. It was a feminine voice. It wasn't hers. He bit his tongue.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, almost fearfully.

"Are you afraid of me, Captain Jack Sparrow?" She asked quietly, walking towards him.

"Where are we?" He asked, ignoring his first question, and hers as well. After all, Captain Jack Sparrow fears no one.

"We're on a boat love, can't you tell?" The voice asked, mocking him. "Aww, the great Captain doesn't know his own ship." Jack spun around.

"The Pearl?" He asked. The woman chuckled.

"Aye. And here we both are. Former captains."  
"A woman?"

"Not just any woman." Came the ever so familiar voice of Davy Jones. Jack gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. Davy chuckled.

"Checking up on you two. Making sure you've been acquainted. After all, as you've been doomed to spend an eternity here, you might as well know one another." Davy remarked, lighting one of very the very few lights on the ship left intact. Jack squinted at the sudden brightness in the gloom. When his vision came back, he was stunned to see a dazzling woman beside him.

"Aryanna Parker." She replied, taking her hat off her head and sweeping it into a low bow. Jack nodded, and found that his hat was back, smiling happily at that thought.

"Boy don't you know who this is?" Davy asked, placing an arm around Aryanna. Jack shook his head.

"I'm the original captain of this beauty." She replied, smiling at him. Jack found himself at a loss for words.

"A woman?" He asked. Davy chuckled.

"Not just any woman. The daughter of the sea." Davy replied, chuckling. She sneered at him, then brushed him off, walking to the railing.

"But . . . you're the sea." Jack remarked, ever so intelligently.

"Aye. And she is my daughter. The Pearl was my gift to her for as long as she promised me not to fall in love." He replied. The woman chuckled airily.

"But as any good father should know, daughters very rarely do as they're told." Aryanna's eyes focused on a place far away. A place where one man named William Turner was, with his new fiancee.

"Wait, you loved William?" Jack asked, Davy having muttered a few curses about William Turner. Aryanna nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Did he know?" Jack asked, walking towards her. She sniffled lightly, wiping her face, which was, Jack noted, very pretty.

"Yes. And he hated me for it. He loved Elizabeth, even though she'd never seemed to deem him worthy. She stared down her pretty nose at him, and the rest of us for that matter. And then, when he needed her the most, she fell in love with you, didn't she Jack?" Aryanna asked. Jack nodded, then stared at her.

"Wait, love me?" Jack asked warily. He'd never been loved before, not really. Aryanna smirked.

"Why do you think she chained you here duckie? It's not because you look good in chains." She replied, leaning back against the railing. Jack closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I've just . . . I've never been loved before, savvy. Anyway, your father sent you here?" He paused as Aryanna nodded her head, then continued. "Why?" He replied.

"Well it certainly wasn't for my health." She replied satirically. She studied Davy for a few seconds before telling the story. "Well, when Father found out I loved William, he was very unimpressed, needless to say. He threatened to banish me to far worse than the ends of the earth. To the locker, if I continued on with my silly infatuation. Which is why you had the Pearl for those thirteen years."

"Uh, two!" Aryanna merely stared at him before continuing his story.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, I refused to go to the locker. I mean, I am Davy Jones' daughter. So, he kept me on the _Flying Dutchman_ while you had the ship. Then, as soon as you got taken back, so did I. And now, here we are. For all eternity." Aryanna said, finishing rather unenthusiastically. Jack sighed.

"Well, since you two are acquainted now, I'll leave you be. Aryanna," Davy paused, looking at his daughter, who merely stared back with her cold blue eyes, eyes as dangerous as the sea itself, "you know how to get ahold of me, if you ever change your mind."

"You mean if I ever change my heart Father, which won't happen. So, goodbye." She said, waving her father away. Davy stared at her, a flicker of sorrow in his eyes, before disappearing into the sea around them.

"How did you meet William?" Jack asked, sitting down against a wall. Aryanna sighed, propping herself up against the desk inside the Captain's cabin, as they had moved inside to protect themselves from the rain. Not that it helped much . . .

"Well, we had really known each other since we were children. We always ran and played together. And then one day, I just, realized I guess, that I loved him. And he realized it too. And from that day on, he wouldn't speak to me. He hated me. Even though I never stopped loving him." She chuckled lightly. "I think I always will." She added quietly. Jack rubbed his face, feeling as though he'd just woken up from a very long dream, a dream that he wasn't sure he was liking very much.

"And now, Elizabeth, loves me." He said, pointing to himself. Aryanna nodded her head, taking her hat off and rearranging her headscarf. When she pulled it off, beautiful auburn hair fell down in marvelous curls. She tied it back up in her scarf, pieces falling out here and there, framing her pale face. Jack found her beautiful, dangerous, mysterious, and as ever-changing as the sea itself. Just as her father wanted her, he supposed. Just as any man should want. His thoughts slipped back to Elizabeth.

She was beautiful, yes. Curious, mysterious, willing to change herself completely for him, a pirate. To become a pirate herself, which she did, when she kissed him.

The kiss. What was it to him?

Passionate? Curious? Dangerous?

All of the above and more.

"Jack?" Aryanna asked softly, right in front of him. He jumped shortly, bringing his hands up to block the blow he expected with people getting that close. Aryanna grabbed his hands, then leaned very very close to him. Jack held his breath, waiting for a kiss, just like Elizabeth had given him.

"We're getting off this ship." She whispered, barely a breath against his lips before it was gone and she was walking to the opposite side of the cabin. Jack sighed.

Yeah. They needed off that ship.

* * *

I don't own these characters. I just wrote the story. 


	2. Love Never Wanted Me

**..::..2..::..Love Never Wanted Me..::..**

William gazed over the side of the ship. Something was stirring in him, feelings he hadn't felt since he was a little boy.

"Gibbs?" William called, and Gibbs appeared right behind him.

"Yessir?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you know of a young lady named Aryanna Parker?" William asked. Gibbs eyes widened.

"Yessir. She's the daughter of Old Davy Jones, that she is. Why do you ask boy?" Gibbs asked quietly. William sighed.

"She's in love with me. And her own father banished her to the ends of the earth for it. And I hated her, just for loving me. Now I'm starting to think loving her might not have been a bad idea." William replied quietly. Elizabeth had enough on her plate, she didn't need to know of his sob story.

"Aryanna Parker loved you? And you hated her? Any man would kill to have a chance with her." Gibbs exclaimed as softly as he could. William shrugged.

"Anyway, if she's at the ends of the earth, and Jack is, they might be able to find a way to get to us. As opposed to us going to them. She's devilishly clever, that one, and I know she can find a way to get out of there. With Jack." William said, still staring blankly out to sea.

"If Jack is with Aryanna, I fear for your bonny lass." Gibbs commented, leaning his back against the railing. William stared at him strangely.

"Why?" Gibbs scoffed.

"Because she's everything every pirate has ever wanted. She's as beautiful, dangerous, rough, changing, and untameable as the sea. She's charming, eloquent, well spoken, well educated, and gorgeous. She's as dangerous as she is beautiful, and her father made sure his daughter was beautiful. She is the sea incarnate lad, and your Elizabeth is no match." Gibbs replied. William found himself angry.

"Are you saying Elizabeth isn't good enough?" William threatened, his chest puffed out. Gibbs laughed.

"Calm down lad. I'm saying that if Jack really loves Elizabeth back, then Aryanna is no problem. If she still loves you that is. But, if she has moved on, then Jack is already hers. No doubts about it." Gibbs started. William shrank. He felt like all the air had just been drained from his body. "Don't worry lad. I don't think your Elizabeth has anything to worry about. Aryanna is still there, isn't she? If she had fallen for Jack, she wouldn't be there, and neither would Jack. And let me tell you, we would know if Aryanna were back." Gibbs said. William shook his head.

"How?" Gibbs laughed once more.

"She'd be coming after you." Gibbs walked off to another part of the ship, leaving Will to brood.

"She's not mine to take anymore, and Elizabeth is Jack's." He whispered to Gibbs, who couldn't hear him anyway. His eyes turned back to the sea, the ever-changing, beautifully dangerous sea. And his heart ached, for the one portion of the sea he could have contained. Aryanna Parker.

**..::.. Meanwhile . . . ..::..**

"Jack! Jack where are you? Jack - oh, here. Of course, looking for rum." Aryanna mused from the top of the stairs. Jack scoffed.

"For your information, rum is a very essential part of pirating. It's the fabric that binds all hordes of stinking, sweaty, unbathed men together and makes them best of friends. It puts all our differences behind us." Jack replied, holding up bottle after empty bottle.

"And puts all your cash into others pockets. Hmm, how charming a habit." Aryanna replied satirically, watching Jack with vague interest.

"Tell me something love, if Jones is your father, why aren't ye named after him?" Jack asked, wading through knee deep water in the hopes of finding just one bottle of his precious rum.

"I'm named for my mother. Father loved her very much, even after ripping out his heart, the memories remained. When I was born, my mother realized I was just as my father was, so, she wrapped me in a blanket, put me in a basket that had been tarred on the inside to make it waterproof, and she sent me off to Davy Jones. He found me, and recognized me instantly. As I look just as my mother did. So, that's who I am named for, and that is why my father is Jones and I am Parker." She replied. Jack sighed, sitting down on a barrel.

"No rum. The rum is always gone. Always. And this time I didn't even drink it." He whined. Aryanna rolled her eyes, reaching down beneath the staircase and dragging out a bottle of rum.

"Here. Drink up. I certainly don't want it." She replied, tossing it to him. Jack gasped, catching it and hugging the bottle tightly.

"Ah, sweet beautiful rum." He cooed, petting the bottle gently. Aryanna stared at him with distaste, arching her eyebrow.

"Oh father, what have you stuck me with?" She whined quietly, rubbing her forehead.

"Aryanna?"

Aryanna turned her head to come face to face with Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Ah, Bill. How are you?" She asked quietly. Bootstrap shrugged.

"As good as I could be. And you? At least you have some . . . company now." He said, gesturing to Jack who had already downed half the bottle of rum. Aryanna rolled her eyes.

"If you can call him that. Yeah, I guess. I'm okay. I miss your son, despite how he feels for me." She replied, resting her head on her knees. Bootstrap nodded his head.

"Will's a good kid. I'm sure that somehow, he's thinking of you." Aryanna scoffed.

"Pishaw. Yeah, he's thinking of how much he hates me and how glad he is that I'm banished to the ends of the earth so he doesn't have to deal with me, and he has all the time in the world to be with his little Elizabeth." Bootstrap rolled his eyes, water dripping off the tip of his nose.

"Don't sound so excited Aryanna love, you might crack a tooth gritting your teeth that way." Jack staggered over to the two of them.

"Oh, hullo Bootstrap. What brings you to our lovely abode?" Jack mumbled and slurred, already inebriated with half a bottle of rum. Bootstrap rolled his eyes once more and turned back to Aryanna.

"Don't give up on the poor boy so easily. I have faith in him." Bill said, caressing her cheek in a very fatherly way before kissing her forehead gently and standing. "I'll be around child." And then he was gone, back to the _Dutchmen_ to work for her father. She sighed, placing her head in her hands. Jack staggered towards Aryanna, collapsing on the step right below her. He stared up at her, a strange sort of clarity in his rum-soaked eyes.

"Why are you so against love? Why do you hate it so?" Jack asked softly, taking another sip from the nearly empty bottle. Aryanna eyed him carefully, looking down at him with her chin supported in her hand which was supported by her knee. She finally sighed, looking down at her boots.

"It's not that I hate love, Jack. It's rather complicated." She replied, sighing and knowing that it wasn't complicated, she was just avoiding the question. Jack eyed her suspiciously, downing the very last swallow of rum. He stared at the bottle distastefully, raising an eyebrow as he realized he was out of rum and therefore, out of sanity in his upside-down world.

"It appears to me, that it's not complicated at all. You're complicating it by trying to simplify it. I may be a pirate, but I know a thing or two about love. One, it's selfish. It takes what it wants, no regards to anyone else. Two, it's silly and fickle and constantly changing. One minute you're head over heels for one girl, the next thing you know, the bonny lass has run off with one of your best mates. Love's really a tiring thing, and a silly thing. But it's nothing to be messed with, and it's certainly nothing complicated." Jack scoffed, sounding more mature than he ever had in all of his life. Aryanna raised an eyebrow, wondering if she should get Jack drunk more often, before she decided to adress his comment.

"Love never wanted me. Love never loved me. It always abandoned me. So, one day, regardless of whether or not love loved me or wanted me or not, I took it anyway. And look where it's landed me. Stuck, on my ship, in the middle of nowhere, with a drunken pirate who's more sensible drunk than most men are sober with my love out frolicking with his new wife. Yeah, love's done a bloody good job of not being complicated for me." She scoffed, standing up and gesturing frantically with her arms. Jack watched her for a dizzying second before he stood up and pinned her to the wall, holding her arms down as he pressed his chest close to hers.

"Stop that lass, you're making a poor, drunken pirate who has nothing to lose, dizzy." Jack mumbled before stomping upstairs to find somewhere to lay down and pass out.

Aryanna stood pressed up against the wall, trying to rid her nose of the burning smell of rum. She stiffly walked up on deck, standing out in the raging wind. Her hair whipped around her as she stood proudly at the wheel of the ship, her arms crossed in front of her.

"You're wrong Jack. Love is complicated. Too complicated." She whispered to the weather that certainly didn't care how she felt. She sniffed lightly, the storm raw and fresh around her.

Complicated. Too complicated.

* * *

I don't own these characters. I just wrote the story. 


End file.
